Family portrait
by zenorules101
Summary: England and France do nothing but fight and it's starting to tear their small colonies apart inside. Will they realize what they are doing to the children or will everything fall apart. Song Fic to Family Portrait by Pink.


_**Mama, please stop crying**_

_**I can't stand the sound**_

_**Your pain is painful and it's tearing me down**_

"You stupid frog" England half screamed half sobbed from the kitchen. "I hate you so fucking much!"

"You think I like you any better, you ugly little prick" France hollered right back.

"They're doing it again" came a soft whisper from Alfred's door. Poking his head from underneath the covers, he looks at his younger twin who was nearly in tears.

"I know" he whispers back, lifting the covers to allow him the hide underneath them with him. He wraps his arms around his brother's shaking form as Canada tries to block out the fighting below by covering his ears. He buries his face into the others soft wavy hair as he fights off tears. Heroes don't cry, and right now, Mattie needed a hero.

_**I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed**_

_**I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said**_

There was the sound of glass breaking from downstairs making both boys flinch and huddle closer to each other. "Don't you dare throw shit at me in my own house, you bastard! Why don't you do what you do best and go find some whore to fuck and leave me the bloody hell alone!"

"Fuck you Arthur, like you're any better than me when it comes to quick fucks!" America felt Canada's body heave as he attempted to hold back a sob.

"Shush, it's ok Mattie. It's ok, it'll be over soon enough." He tried to comfort as he petted his hair.

"Do…do you think he means it? Do you think he really wants Papa to leave?" He grips his brother tighter as he shakes his head.

"No, he doesn't. He's just a little mad right now, but…but they'll get over it and things will go back to the way they were before. I know it will…it has to." He finishes softly as a single tear rolls down his cheek.

"O-ok," he sniffles, snuggling closer to the other as both fall into a dreamless sleep.

_**You fight about money!**_

"Where the hell is the money you owe me" Arthur was yelling.

"I don't owe you anything, _mon amour_," he growls out. And when he says love it's so sharp it could pierce anyone's shield.

'_**Bout me and my brother!**_

"Well what about Canada, hm? Isn't he getting a bit too pricy to care for" England taunts causing France to release a low growl.

"Don't you dare lay one finger on his head" he spits out.

_**This I come home too?**_

_**This is my shelter?**_

Alfred and Matthew stood outside the door of the study where the two older nations were arguing. America gripped his brother's hand as he closed his eyes, attempting to calm down.

"Alfie…" he sniffled and his brother's grip tightened.

"I know."

_**It aint easy, growing up in War World III**_

_**Never knowin' what love could be**_

_**You'll see**_

_**I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family**_

Just then France stormed out past the two of them without even a second look. The two colonies exchanged worried looks as they heard the door to the master bedroom slam shut.

"I'll go talk to England" America says softly, slowly letting go of his hand. "And you go talk to France." With a quick nod the Canadian runs down the hall where the door had slammed shut.

_**Can we work it out?**_

"E-England," came a timid voice from the doorway. England was hunched over slightly, hands covering his face as his body shakes softly.

"America" he gasps, yanking his hands away from his face and smiling at his colony. "What are you up to, lad? I thought you and your brother were outside playing."

"We were," he confirms. "But we wanted to ask if you and France wanted to play as well."

"Oh" America could tell England's aura had darkened when he said France, but he forced himself to act oblivious of the change of mood as he smiled at his caretaker.

_**Can we be a family?**_

"Yeah, we could play hide and seek! That game isn't fun with just two people, so having you two there to play with us would make it so much more fun! How bout we go get him and-"

"America, we aren't playing any games. At least, I'm not going to play as long as that frog is there as well."

_**I promise I'll be better**_

"But…but that still won't be as much fun. All four of us have to play together, as a family. If you play with us, I'll drink tea and eat your scones with you. I'll-"

"America."

_**Mommy I'll do anything**_

"Come on England don't be a party pooper, you have to-"

"America that is enough," England growls softly, sitting down in a chair in the study and pulling out documents.

"But-" he tries.

"Enough." He slunk, defeated, out of the room and too his bedroom. He slips under the covers and curls into a ball, remembering the days when England would have smiled at him and said of course they could all play together. _What happened to those days?_

_**Can we work it out?**_

Canada knocks softly on the door of the bedroom. When he receives nothing more than an irritated grunt he lets himself in quietly. "Papa" he questions softly as he sees France sitting on the bed elbows on his knees as he griped his hair in frustration.

"Matthew, why are you here, mon cher? I thought you were out with you brother." He let go of his hair and smiled at the small shy boy in front of him.

"I was, but we wanted to see if you and England wanted to play." At the mention of England, France's normally beautiful face contorted into an ugly scowl.

_**Can we be a family?**_

"_Why_ would I want to do anything with that ungrateful heathen" he spits out making the smaller one step back in slight fear.

"B-b-because we're a family; a-a-and families do things together. W-wither it be playing or just t-t-talking it shows that you l-l-love each other," he was finally able to stutter out.

_**I promise I'll be better**_

"One thing you will learn in life is that things change, Matthew. One day everything will be going great and everyone is happy…then one day it is the exact opposite of that happy feeling." France says glaring at nothing in particular as he grinded his teeth together.

"But…but don't you still love England?"

_**Daddy, please don't leave**_

"Matthew I think you should go and play" was all he said in form of an answer.

"But I-"

"Canada, do as I say" he snaps and with a soft squeak he hurries silently out of the room and into his own. He buries himself under his covers, and grabs his stuffed bear, Kumajiro, as he sobs quietly sobs into the toy. He just wanted to go back to the way things use to be. _Why do things have to change?_

_**Daddy please stop yelling**_

_**I can't stand the sound**_

"God, Arthur, you're so useless" came a scream from the kitchen. "Can't you cook at least one fucking thing without burning it?"

"Shut the bloody hell up Francis! My cooking is just fine!"

"There at it again" Matthew whispers next to Alfred as they do their home work.

"Ignore it" he demands focusing more on the sentence in front of him and ignoring the yelling in the room next to theirs.

_**Make mama stop crying**_

_**Cause I need you around**_

"Are you that stupid? Or are those hideous monsters you call eyebrows hindering your thoughts? You're completely useless, let me do it!" There was a sound of shuffling before something shattered to the ground.

"Look what you did!" England accused his voice wavering slightly. "God, I'll clean it up." There was a long moment of silence and America allowed his tense shoulders to relax slightly.

"Are you crying" France asks in disbelief.

"I am not you git, get your eye sight checked," came a soft sniffle.

"You are! Oh, low and behold the all powerful British empire reduced to tears!" he mocked. There was a sound of something metal slamming on the ground. "Oh, what are you going to do now oh great Britannia? Go cry to your imaginary friends maybe?"

"A-Al…" he whispered uncertainly looking at the others hunched form as he furiously scribbles down answers on his paper.

"Ignore them" he ground out.

_**My mama she loves you**_

_**No matter what she says it's true**_

"Fuck you" he growls. "You're calling me useless? Well at least I'm not so pathetic that anyone can beat me, at least I'm strong unlike some pussy I know!" He yells at the top of his lungs.

"Don't flatter yourself! Anyone can take you down without much effort!"

"Obviously, considering how large my empire is!"

"Your empire might be big, but you're nothing but a small, spineless coward!"

_**I know that she hurt you**_

_**But remember I love you too!**_

"Maybe we should-" Canada was cut off by the sound of skin hitting skin and a pained yell. Both boys quickly abandon their work and ran to the Kitchen. What they see is France on the floor, his nose gushing blood and England on top of him, ready to deliver another blow. France roars in rage and knees the other in the gut, a punch quickly following that. The twins watch on in horror as their parental figures beat each other, tears filling both their eyes. Tears stream down Canada's face as he looks on and America slowly backs away, shaking his head. "No more" he whispers more to himself than the others in the room.

"What" his brother asked, looking at him with scared violet eyes. America covers his ears and shakes his head violently.

"No more!"

_**I ran away today**_

With that he quickly turns on his heels and dashes out of the house. He refuses to slow down, running as fast as his legs would carry him.

_**Ran from the noise**_

_**Just ran away**_

When he was finally forced to stop due to exhaustion, he found that he was at a river that him and Mattie often played by. He slowly made his way to the edge where he sat and pulled his legs to his chest, gazing down at his reflection.

_**Don't want to go back to that place**_

His blue eyes were wide with fear and sadness and to his surprise he saw tears comeing out of them. He hastily wipes them off and rests his head on his knees. "No more" he says softly. No more yelling, no more fighting, no more watching his little brother cry. He wanted it all to end. When he went home, he wanted to go home to the place where England and France got along, where Canada was always smiling, where there was no hatred or rivalries.

_**But I don't have no choice**_

_**No way**_

He lifted his head from his knees to look back at his reflection to see a scared, but worried, Matthew standing behind him. He turned around to look up at his twin and offered him a sad smile. "Hey."

"Hey, is that all you have to say! You can't do that Alfred! You can't leave me with them when they're like that!" he yells, tears pouring from his eyes even faster than when they were at the house. He stands up and hugs his brother, soothingly rubbing his back.

"I know."

_**It aint easy, growing up in World War III**_

_**Never knowin' what love could be**_

_**Well, I've seen**_

_**I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family!**_

They made the slow long trek back to their unwelcoming house. As they approached, the house loomed over them and they stopped at the front door to look at it. They reached out for each other, taking each other's hands and gripping them tightly. "I don't want to go back in" Came Canada's voice to his right. He looked the house up and down before glancing sideways at his brother. Canada was looking at his shoes, eyes clenched close, shaking slightly. America closed his own eyes and let out a sigh.

"I don't want to either, but…but we have to. We don't have a choice." He reached out and opened the door, shouting greeting them as they step in, hands still clasped together.

_**Can we work it out?**_

"Come on, Francis. Is that the best you got?" There was a soft grunt and then the sound of spitting. "That was a horrible punch. I know you can do better frog!" They slowly walked towards the kitchen, America looking straight ahead while Canada stared intently at the ground.

_**Can we be a family?**_

"What about you, huh? I haven't felt a single good punch from you" A loud crunching sound followed that, then the sound of someone falling to the ground. "Is…is that all you got?" There was another sickening sound then Francis moaning in pain. Canada made a small squeaking noise and closed his eyes tightly, his grip on America's hand just as tight.

_**I promise I'll be better**_

_**Mommy, I'll do anything**_

They passed the kitchen, not even sparing it a second glance. With the sounds of the fight falling farther behind them they make the slow march up the stairs.

_**Can we work it out?**_

_**Can we be a family?**_

They finally make it to their end of the hallway, their rooms straight across from each others. They stood there for what felt like forever, both not wanting to leave the other's presence. "Alfred…"

_**I promise I'll be better**_

"Yes?"

"I'm…I'm scared, of the fighting…of being alone." Alfred tugged his brother's hand lightly, turning towards his bedroom.

"Sleep with me tonight then."

_**Daddy, please don't leave.**_

Crawling into bed they both stare at each other. Matthew's eyes were red and puffy while Alfred's was weary and tired. They lean forward so their foreheads were lightly touching, Blue meeting violet. "Alfred, promise no matter what…you'll be with me." Alfred smiled softly at his brother.

"I promise, and you?"

"Of course."

"No matter what" he whispers.

"We'll always have each other," was mumbled in unison as their eyes fell close.

_**In our family portrait**_

_**We look pretty happy**_

"Hey Al, look what I found" Canada chirps, sitting down next to his brother on his bed and handing him a framed picture. It was one of all four of them; America was on England's back giving the peace sign while Canada was standing calmly in front of France. France had one arm draped on the Canadian while the other held England's hand. They were all smiling, even the normally scowling Brit, as they stood in a field with a calm river running nearby. America smiled fondly at the picture as he gazes at it. But then the moment was ruined as the fighting picked back up again.

_**Let's play pretend**_

_**Act like it comes naturally**_

Alfred tried to throw himself into the life of the picture before him, when they were so happy. Couldn't they stop fighting for two seconds so they could see what they were doing to them?

_**I don't want to have to split the holidays!**_

Always fighting, acting selfishly. Like they were the only people in the world and their actions didn't affect others.

_**I don't want two addresses!**_

Couldn't they see that their fighting was tearing this family a part? That if they keep at this, no one's lives would be the same?

_**I don't want a step brother anyways!**_

America gripped the picture tighter as his body shook with anger. Can't they see what they were doing to himself and Canada? They were still young, how could they set up this kind of influence on them!

_**And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!**_

In a fit of anger he threw the picture at the wall, causing the glass in the frame to shatter. Canada jumped in surprise and stared at the American with big eyes. "Alfred, what's the matter?"

_**In our family Portrait **_

"What's the matter" he practically shouted at his brother. "They're my problem," he points in the general direction of the yelling. "This is all they do now a days! I can't take anymore!"

_**We look pretty happy**_

"I know Al, I'm tired of it too. But even though we're tired we have to hold on. It'll get better." Alfred shakes his head feverishly as he begins to pace the room.

"I can't stand by and wait anymore Matt. Things will just get worse."

_**Let's play pretend**_

_**Act like it comes naturally**_

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked his anxiety level rising.

"I mean if we don't tell them how ridiculous they're acting then we'll end up losing one or maybe even both of them."

_**In our family Portrait**_

"I can't lose them America…I don't think I can deal with that" he sniffles hugging himself. America walks over to the broken picture frame and gingerly picks it up, minding the broken shards of glass.

_**We look pretty happy**_

"I…I don't think it's too late. Where'd you find this?" Canada bites his lip in thought before replying quietly.

"In their bed room, on England's side."

"See, there's still hope!"

_**We look pretty normal**_

"How?"

"If that's where you found it then that means there's some love left there, and if we point it out they'll stop all this stupid fighting." He says smiling at his brother.

_**Let's go back to that…**_

"…Really?" Canada asks hesitantly, getting up to stand next to the American.

"Of course! You'll see, we'll be a family again in no time." With that he drops the picture on the ground and grabs Canada's hand, pulling him in the direction of the yelling voices.

_**Daddy don't leave**_

What they saw when they ran downstairs, though, was France throwing open the door and storming out, leaving a crying fuming England behind him. They both froze, but then Canada runs out to catch France.

_**Daddy don't leave**_

"Papa" Canada yells out trying to catch up with the quickly retreating France. Alfred slowly makes his way to the door way to watch his brother, too numb to speak. "Papa wait! Don't leave, please you can't!"

_**Daddy don't leave**_

France doesn't bother to turn around to look at his former colony; he just keeps walking, pretending that he didn't hear the child's sobs for him. "Papa please," Canada wails. "You can't leave me alone, I need you Papa! You remember me, even when others forget, you remember me."

_**Daddy don't leave**_

Canada trips and falls to the ground. Sobs rack his body as he tries to force himself to stand and continue his race to France, but his body refuses to move. "Papa" he screams this time, not sure what else to do.

_**Daddy turn around please**_

"Please" his voice cracks in effort. "Please don't go." He curls up in a little ball as he cries, unable to contain himself as all his fears come to life.

_**Remember that night you left you took my shining star**_

America stood by the door and watched as Canada sobbed on the ground, continuing to shout out for France even when they could no longer see him. America didn't know what to do for his little brother, he had never seen him so heart broken or scared. He wanted to protect him, but…he didn't know how.

_**Daddy don't leave**_

Why did France have to go? Why couldn't they have stuck it out just a little longer? America allowed his hair to fall in his face as he tried to prevent tears from slipping out. He had to be strong, for Canada.

_**Daddy don't leave**_

It's so hard being strong sometimes ,though. When you're forced to be the one that keeps it together even though you were torn apart on the inside. He wanted France back. At least then, when Canada cried, he knew some way to make things better.

_**Daddy don't leave**_

He preferred the fighting to this. This feeling of hitting rock bottom, of knowing that you can't sink any lower. He hated it.

_**Don't leave us here alone**_

"America," England says quietly as he approaches the small boy. "Go get your brother and come inside. I'll make us some nice tea." America shook his head and gazed up at England with teary eyes and a wet face.

"Make France come back, England. Please, make him come back." England sighs and shakes his head, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't do that, lad. He made a choice to leave and we can't change his decision."

"Please" Alfred sobs. "Tell him, **you'll be nicer. I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother. I won't spill the milk at dinner!"**

"America he isn't-" America runs into his arms and sobs harder holding him tighter and shaking his head.

"**I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right! I'll be your colony forever…I'll go to sleep at night.**" England stares down at the begging boy and then the one sobbing on the ground outside.

"I'm sorry" was he said, voice cracking slightly. "I'm so sorry." He dropped down to America's level and held the child tightly as tears racked his small body. England buried his face into his hair as tears pour down his face.

They truly messed up this time.

* * *

**Ok, so i have a question. What is up with this I'm going to erase your M rated story bussiness. I have gotten bits and pieces from various stories i've been reading stating they are moving else where because of this but i want to know what is happening...if its where they are legit like erasing your account and such i am out of here.(if you're reading this vanya ill make your one shot and post it on here so dont worry about having to use another site) and i shall type up the rest of masqurade but after that no more. Anyway i would really like it if someone will explain this to me, please and thank you! Anyway hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
